


Family

by orphan_account



Series: Haytham and his Grandson [4]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Caring Haytham Kenway, Domestic Fluff, Edward Kenway is proud, Gen, Haytham is bossy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29221611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Edward’s thoughts during a boring day.
Relationships: Edward Kenway & Haytham Kenway, Haytham Kenway & Desmond Miles
Series: Haytham and his Grandson [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129223
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	Family

It was a cool sunny day. The citizens of Paris went about doing errands and fulfilling whatever duty they had pending. Madame Marie’s Cafe was slow today and Edward was bored out of his mind. It had been a few weeks since he arrived and transition was still a bit rough.

It was like he was storing electricity just waiting to be unleashed. Edward needed stimulation. Haytham begged to differ. He thought Edward needed a job that would ground him and help him adapt to the modern age. But by god, couldn’t the boy have chosen a better occupation?

When the question was asked Haytham just said, “The shop is perfect for studying the mannerisms of various types of people and gather information. From all backgrounds. It was either this or a few months more living as common thieves,”

Edward had to agree partially. But, he thought, that living as theives wasn’t so bad. It wasn’t so different to piracy. It was technically the same thing. Except without a ship. But he banished the thought, he’d been there and done that, and maybe a cleaner approach to success suited him this time around. He’d learned his lesson back in the day, and looking at Haytham now, he supposed he did a decent job that first decade of his boy’s life.

If only the job wasn’t so damned boring. Desmond was taking to this barista thing better than he was. The boy was a diligent worker, when not pressured, and it was obvious how much he loved Haytham. It was amazing to watch Haytham and Desmond interact. Haytham for all his stiff upper lip and sarcasm obviously had a soft spot for the boy.

Thinking of one such moment when Haytham had completely turned into a mother hen made Edward chuckle. Desmond had fallen ill one day. Haytham touched his forehead, a slight frown adorning his features.

Desmond tried several times to rise from bed. Haytham would not stand for it.

“None of that now,” Haytham said, pushing the boy down gently, “stay and rest,”

“But...we have work...and-“

Haytham shook his head, “it can wait, I’ve already told Marie. She can handle the shop for a day or two,”

“I’m sorry Father,” Desmond groaned, obviously delirious.

Edward’s eyes had widened and he looked at Haytham who had a similar expression of surprise. But he quickly gathered himself. Ever the prim and proper man he was.

“There is no need to apologize Desmond, now close your eyes and rest,” his tone left no room for discussion. He would have made a great captain, even if he had said he was a poor sailor. Haytham stayed awake the entire night watching over Desmond.

It was at that moment Edward realized that no matter his son’s choices, he was proud of the man and loved him all the same. Edward was so focused on the flashback he neglected to notice a certain gentleman behind him.

“What are you doing Father,” Haytham’s hissing voice brought him to the present, “gazing at the stars? Go help Desmond,”

Definitely loved him, even if Haytham was incredibly bossy sometimes.

“Aye captain,” He said, grinning.


End file.
